


Closer

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M, jk rowling - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: chapter 30





	Closer

Chapter 30

“哗！”  
德拉科一到浴室就立刻打开淋浴，往浴盆里灌水。  
他把哈利按在墙壁上，后背冰凉的触感让哈利不住地发出舒服的哼声。德拉科从下慢慢向上卷起哈利的衬衫，最后卷到胸上的位置。刚刚揉捏的红豆周围殷白的肌肤还有些粉嫩， 他低头含住一颗。  
口水留在胸前，一片亮晶晶的，色情无比。德拉科的手还在帮着脱下哈利的衬衫。  
这真是一个……技术活。  
看着意乱情迷的救世主，德拉科忍不住笑了。  
有谁见过救世主此刻这幅妖娆诱人的模样呢？还有谁呢？  
德拉科的手逐渐来到腰以下的禁地——牛仔裤也必须脱掉啊。  
单是注视着那个部位，德拉科脑海里就已经形成一幅灿烂的春光，心一狠，一下拽掉了哈利的牛仔裤……连同内裤。  
浴桶里的水已经注满，德拉科忍住血脉喷张的欲望，将已经全身赤裸的哈利抱紧水里，刚想独自离开冷静一下，却被抓住了手腕。  
“你不要走……”  
“哈利，你自己泡一会。好吗？”  
“不好！求求你，别离开我，帮帮我……”  
“哈利，一会就好了……”他妈的老子真的快忍不住了。  
“我不要！我要你陪我！”哈利迷迷糊糊地站起来，德拉科眼睛都直了。  
洁白的肌肤上水珠一颗一颗向下滑，哈利贴了上去，用笨拙的吻挽留着金发少年。  
“求求你不要不要我……”  
“哈利……”德拉科的嗓子已经嘶哑了。  
二人一同跌坐在浴桶里，德拉科的衣服被浸湿了。  
“我要你……我要你……给我……”  
“哈利，看着我的眼睛，我是谁？”德拉科的灰色瞳孔里有火焰在跳跃。  
“唔……给我……”  
“我是谁？”德拉科用一种诱哄的口吻问道。  
“德……德拉科。德拉科，我要你。”  
德拉科脑子里最后一根线，断了。  
他说：“德拉科，我要你。”  
……  
德拉科三下两下将身上束手束脚的衣物除去，两个人很快坦诚相见。赤裸的身体相贴，哈利的腿缠上了德拉科的腰。  
药效压抑的久了，哈利身上烫的惊人，必须先帮他舒解一下才行。  
德拉科的手一路下移，慢慢握住了小哈利。哈利身体一颤，睁开迷蒙的双眼，全凭意志摆动臀部让小哈利轻轻摩擦德拉科的手掌。  
德拉科的手很纤细光滑，一看就是娇生惯养的大少爷。他握住小哈利上下律动，手指极富技巧的揉搓，连阴囊下的两颗小球也细心的照顾到了。哈利的瞳孔彻底的湿润了。德拉科深深地凝视那双动人的双眸，忍不住啄了啄他娇艳的唇瓣。  
哈利伸长了漂亮的脖颈，任凭德拉科的吻落在上面，他的声音微微沙哑，像一只小爪子挠着德拉科的心脏。小巫师加快手中的动作，一声闷哼，水面上浮起一块浓浊的白色液体。  
德拉科从水中抱起哈利，顺手拿了一条干毛巾细细擦拭哈利的身体。  
“乖，宝贝，在水里做会着凉的，我们去床上。 ”  
哈利任凭德拉科处置，乖巧的躺在床上。可刚刚舒解过的性欲再次涌上，尤其是后穴空虚难耐。哈利不住地摩擦着双腿，看得德拉科血气一阵翻涌。  
密密麻麻的吻落在哈利身上，此刻哈利的性欲已经被得吻撩拨起来，脸变得更加红润。吮吸着哈利的锁骨，德拉科的手指轻巧的滑到他的敏感部位，一根一根地撩拨，然后一口咬上哈利的脖颈，然后拿牙齿轻轻地磨着他的皮肤。  
哈利貌似很喜欢这种野兽般却恰当好处的轻咬，露出了享受的表情。  
德拉科的手指轻轻拂过哈利精致漂亮的脸蛋，然后取出食指，插进他的嘴中，轻轻地搅动着。  
“乖，哈利宝贝，要努力地帮我润湿手指，才能更好的扩张。”他盯着哈利包裹住他手指的薄唇，像只含着奶的小猫咪，让德拉科心底有些痒痒的。哈利的身体非常的敏感，那些轻微的触碰足以让他欲火焚身。德拉科含住他胸前的红豆，听着含着手指的哈利忍不住的哼鸣，将自己的舌头卷住他的乳首，轻轻地吮吸，他的手指由一根塞到两根，哈利听话地越吸越紧。  
等到时间差不多了，德拉科露出淡淡的笑容，抽出双指，扳开哈利的双腿，头埋进他的大腿根部，用舌头一点一点地舔砥大腿内侧的肌肤。  
舌苔的柔软，微微粗糙的苔面，一点一点滑过哈利大腿根部娇嫩的皮肤。  
起初是痒，然后是欲罢不能。哈利不受控制地呻吟起来。  
“哈……德拉科……帮帮我……”  
“怎么帮你呢？”德拉科挑逗的笑着。  
“给我……给……”  
德拉科立刻成为迷途在海上的船员，撑起他的船帆，将硕大的性器挤压进窄窄的粉穴里。这么长时间的前戏，哈利的后穴早已泛滥成灾，但还是紧致的难以进入，每进一寸，男孩的身体就剧烈颤抖一阵，似乎是无法承受被进入的痛苦。  
“听话，哈利宝贝，放轻松，让我进去.... ”  
“嗯……”哈利哼哼道。  
饶是德拉科已经濒临欲望的边缘，也只能强忍着等待哈利适应。  
男孩柔软的身体绷紧的像一直优美弧度的弓箭，唇边露出诱人的喘息。感受到身下的人逐渐放松，德拉科逐渐律动起来。  
哈利的躯体紧绷起来，下一秒却开始疯狂震动，这是因为德拉科开始抽插撞击。  
起初是无法忍受的痛，而后男孩身体似乎渐渐习惯，内穴的内壁突然间变得炙热，紧得德拉科仿佛要置于仙境之中。  
德拉科第一次知道性爱原来是这般美好的事情，比他所幻想的要美好上千万倍。他抽插着男孩，抚摸着他身体的温度，嗅吻着他身上的香味，沉浸其中久久无法自拔。  
哈利的肌肤上渐渐溢出薄薄的汗液，发出透亮的光彩。在德拉科的爱抚下，他的每一寸皮肤仿佛花朵般绽放。  
他的体温，他的香味，他的喘息，都仿佛凝成了一滴朱砂痣，落在德拉科的心口。  
在哈利艳色的哼鸣声中，欲望的海潮声不绝于耳。德拉科以八字轨道搅动着哈利的深处，让哈利火热的后穴将自己的粗壮包裹的更深。赤裸相拥的两个人交缠在一起，无休无止。他们火热的身体互相抚慰，相融于水。两个人的喘息终于变得急促起来，德拉科挺立着性器，猛地发力，深深地捅进去。哈利深深地搂着他的脖颈，他纤细手指一下一下抚摸着他的背脊，像是在打着节奏。  
“啊！”终于，哈利不受控制地叫出声来，阴茎白浊的一片的喷射到德拉科的腹肌上。与此同时，德拉科也射了出来，感到了前未有过的轻松，四肢仿佛虚浮真空，忍不住久久的回味其中。  
身下的黑发妖精仿佛得到了满足，闭上了好看的眼睛。他睫毛浓密的像小小的扇子，轻轻的扫着下眼睑。  
两个人的身体紧贴在一起，胸膛的肌肉彼此起伏，从他温热的体温之中，德拉科感觉到自己跳得极快的心，伸手拨开男人湿透的额发，想要仔细地注视着他的容颜，心脏里仿佛熔浆涌动，久久不能停歇。  
哈利，你是，我的了。  
Forever。  
……  
这一夜注定无眠。  
哈利中了催情剂，药效太强，德拉科不得已又做了两次。中间为了哈利身体着想，每隔半个小时就要喂他喝一次水，缓解干渴和燥热。  
等到药效解的差不多时，德拉科又帮哈利清理了体内的残留物。不安分的某人差点让德拉科把持不住，压上去再狠狠地来一次。  
这绝对是德拉科生命中最幸福的一个夜晚，无论明天面对的是怎样的狂风暴雨。  
啊，也说不定，明天会是阳光明媚，鸟语花香的一天呢，谁知道呢？


End file.
